


Caddyshack?

by DaniPayson



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniPayson/pseuds/DaniPayson
Summary: Taking place directly after Je Souhaite ends...





	Caddyshack?

I’m fairly happy  
Fairly being the operative word.  
The man hadn’t touched me in weeks and now he was inviting me over  
To watch a stupid movie.  
A movie, that when it opened, I considered laughable; and I was in high school at the time.  
Popcorn, beer and Rodney Dangerfield  
Not exactly my kind of night time activity.  
Not that I expected much lately – my attitude apparent in the last few days. I don’t know why I was so angry, there was the recovery time for both of us – at least my jaw wasn’t wired shut – and I ran into the office that Monday morning hoping for…anything…and instead was greeted by a man with hundreds of stitches on his mouth.  
Nothing in Missouri and after the whole Jeanie incident I had to flee – it was the only way to keep from screaming and crying at the same time. I didn’t hate the woman; I didn’t even really believe her either. I was just irritated, and now my beer was empty and my partner was guffawing at the antics of Bill Murray.  
  
I slumped further into the couch and sighed heavily, looking for some kind of recognition that hi, I’m right next to you and you are now allowed to see me naked. I wasn’t even paying attention to the movie anymore, not that I really wanted to, and as people in a public pool screamed at the sight of a Baby Ruth bar floating in the water I could no longer just sit here. I could leave, I could demand to know what the hell was wrong with him or I could take matters into my own hands.  
  
His eyes glued on the TV – a usual sight – his laughter near obnoxious at the toilet humor displayed on the screen I placed my hand on his thigh. He didn’t even acknowledge it...like he was a lab rat; his eyes were so fixated on the TV that he was oblivious to anything else going on around him. Was this my future with this man? Where TV was more important than intimacy? I guess I needed to know now before I let my heart fall any deeper…even though it was already too late.  
  
Slowly I began to move my hand along his thigh, closer to the center and even though his eyes remained on the nineteen inch stupid box, another part of his body reacted. Feeling adventurous I continued this journey until he placed his hand on mine, and his eyes actually turned away from the glowing images before us.  
  
He wasn’t smiling which caused instant fear to flow through my body…was he going to seriously go back to wanting to just have a friendship? A working relationship? There was no turning back…not now...there was no way he could do this to me and why the hell were my hormones on overdrive?  
  
Maybe I should have run away.  
  
“Please don’t tell me this movie turns you on?” He asked, finally smiling.  
  
“Quite the opposite actually.” Was my quick reply.  
  
“That’s a relief.” He said squeezing my hand, “You’ve never done that before.”  
  
“First time for everything.” I smiled, relieved that I wasn’t doing anything wrong. “Do you want me to continue?”  
  
“May I still watch the movie?”  
  
As much as I wanted to yell hell no, something was better than nothing and sadly I knew having the TV on at all times was something I really needed to get used to, “Fine…”  
  
His grin widened as he released my hand, “As you were…”  
  
I really didn’t need the soundtrack behind me, but given the situation and the sad fact I was feeling particularly desperate and amorous I did what I could to cut out the obnoxious sounds from the television. It had been weeks since I felt this way, and I was never the type of girl to just take a man, on the couch, while a movie played, but things and changed… and my hope that one thing would lead to others.  
  
I closed my eyes and tuned out the obscenity in front of me, focusing on letting my hands guide me and the instant moans that followed. He slumped further into the leather couch as I took hold of what I needed most and slid him into my mouth. A louder groan followed and I could tell the TV was finally being ignored. Sadly the more pleasure I provided, the more I needed and I had to finally put my foot down. Releasing him from my hold I sat up and eyed him, picked up the remote and turned off the TV. He had to make a choice…and right now I was making it for him.  
  
He nodded as I tossed the remote on the coffee table next to the hardly touched popcorn and within seconds his lips were on mine and he was pulling me onto his lap. Like teenagers we let our tongues dance, hands wander and adrenaline rush before he turned and lowered me onto my back.  
  
“Couch ok?” he asked pulling off his shirt as I unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans.  
  
“After the last couple of weeks I’d be ok with the floor.”  
  
He grinned and did the same, tossing his jeans on the floor next to his shirt as mine came off just as quickly. “It may get to that.”  
  
I had gone so many years without a man in my life you would have thought a couple of weeks would be nothing, but after spending so many years with this man, to now open a new door, a new chapter, I just couldn’t imagine a second of my day without him. I never saw that one coming.  
  
The couch was not comfortable – I couldn’t understand how he slept on it for so many years – but at this moment it felt like clouds as he slowly entered me, moans escaping my lips before his own returned to them. I would have preferred the bed, but the mirror above it sometimes shocked me, not to mention the fact that Mulder didn’t even know how it got there in the first place. Some kind of prank, he once joked, but that sure didn’t prevent him from taking it down.  
  
Time seemed to stop when we were together, and when the moment ended we couldn’t move…we never could…it didn’t feel awkward, it didn’t feel wrong…it just felt different. We were different and we were still adjusting. Eventually he lifted himself up and pulled me into a sitting position, returning his now glazed eyes to the dark screen.  
  
“You want to go back to your movie don’t you?” I asked.  
  
He nodded, “It’s almost over…”  
  
“I’ll live…and just so you know…I have no interest in Steel Magnolias.”  
  
“That’s a relief.”  



End file.
